End of the Year, Beginning of Something Special
by Sakura Ani
Summary: Happy New Year!! A little New Year's Henrika to end off the year. Sweet and a little corny- Rika is at Takato's New Year's Eve party and becomes bored until a someone finally shows up with something to tell her.


Author's Note: In the spirit of the holiday mood, I'd wanted to write a Christmas fic. But by the time I received inspiration for a nice party/Christmas type fic, Christmas was already over. So, I modified the idea slightly and wrote a sappy, corny, cheesy- well, you get the idea- little New Year's fic.

It sucks, I know. But still... Just think of this as my gift to all the Henrika/Jenruki/Jenki/whatever you wanna call it/Henry+Rika coupling lovers out there.

Uh... I believe that the characters are a little out of character. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. But then again, this is sort of how I see the characters sometimes... well, most of them. Also, excuse the title, I couldn't think of anything better.

So, to all- HAPPY NEW YEAR!! and enjoy this crummy fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

__________________________________________________________

End of the Year, Beginning of Something Special

by Sakura Ani

For the umpteenth time that night, she rolled her eyes at the display of affection that took place under the "merciless plant of death," as she had called it. She sighed wondering why a mistletoe would still be up at this time. Christmas had been over for days, but it seemed that Takato had forgotten to take down a certain decoration. Either that, or he kept the plant around just so he could have an excuse to make out with his girlfriend. It didn't seem like Jeri was complaining though as the two engaged in another lip lock, probably the tenth time in an hour. Were those two intentionally walking under that thing at the same time all night?

"Ugh!" Rika turned away from the couple, sighing in exasperation, "I need some fresh air."

"Would you like me to join you, Rika?" the fox-like digimon materialized behind the young girl, awaiting her partner's response.

"No, that's alright, Renamon," Rika smiled- one of her ever so rare gestures, "You stay here. This is, after all a party." She studied the overdone banners and streamers that were strung around Takato's house for his New Year's Eve party. This was some house Takato could afford. The boy had moved out of his parents' house and into his own... with his girlfriend. Claimed that he needed some space now that he was a "big boy."

She chanced a quick glance around the living room where people were chatting away, while they drank their punch and pigged out on the snacks: cookies, chips and dip, crackers and cheese, little sandwiches cut up into small strips for easy eating... and the list goes on. How Takato was able to pull this off was beyond Rika. Who were all these people anyway? She swore she'd never seen any of them. Well, that is, except for Kazu and Kenta who were busy drooling over one of the blondes by the punch bowl. That poor, poor girl... And then there was Suzie, hanging out with the digimon, playing... Monopoly? Now that was something Rika'd never seen before. At least the young Suzie Wong had grown out of her "Pwincess Pwetty Pants" games from about eight years ago, or some of the digimon might be a bit frightened at the moment; especially her usual victim, Terriermon who'd lived through all those little "pwetty pwincess" makeovers years ago. 

"As you wish," Renamon nodded and disappeared into the background.

Rika sighed again, half wishing that Henry were here. At least she'd have _someone_ to talk to. For the past couple years, she didn't seem to be able to hold a conversation very long with anybody at all, save for Henry. It was as if he understood her more than anyone else. Henry _always_ seemed to be able to know what she was thinking. But no... He had to go on a trip somewhere else. Somewhere all the way across town. She didn't exactly know where. He hadn't said. As if it were some sort of big secret or something.

Rika contemplated asking Suzie, but decided against it. Didn't want anyone making any assumptions about her. She blushed slightly, unbeknownst to herself and decided that now would be a good idea to head outside so she could breath. Was it just her, or was it getting a little warm inside? At least it wouldn't be so suffocating and so loud outside.

"Rika?" Takato momentarily released his hold on Jeri, as he noticed the other female tamer's attempt to sneak out, "You leaving already?" He checked his watch and noticed that it was only a few minutes away until the clock struck midnight, indicating the new year.

"I'm just going out to your balcony, for some fresh air," Rika shrugged, "Don't need to worry about me."

"You sure?" Jeri gave her a concerned look, "I'll join you if you want-" She giggled when Takato tightened his hold on her, seemingly refusing to let her go anywhere without him.

"I'll be fine," Rika rolled her eyes. Without waiting for a response, she just turned away and walked through the balcony doors, remembering to close them behind her so she could have some peace and quiet. On her way out, she could've sworn she heard Takato mumbling something about how Kazu looked a little soaked and the punch bowl looked a little emptier than he last remembered. Rika glanced inside for a second, just in time to see Kazu sulking in the corner while Kenta and that blonde girl were chatting in another. Yes- Kazu did look a little soaked. And was that a hand mark on his face? Rika just rolled her eyes again. Eighteen year old boys and they still acted like children. What were the odds?

The girl turned her attention toward the stars in the sky, amazed at how bright and beautiful they were that night. And only a few minutes from the new year too.

Rika smiled. It'd been eight years since she met the other tamers and she was glad she was able to soften up and become great friends with them. She was glad that she was able to accept the fact that people _did_ care about her and that she could care about people too. And finally, she was glad for the fact that her friends were able to accept her, considering she had tried to pick a fight with them every chance she had when she first met them. And also the fact that she would always make snide remarks about Henry, Takato and their digimon. Those boys weren't all that bad.

She had to admit, having friends wasn't so bad. She was actually enjoying it and she didn't feel so lonely anymore.

Rika checked her watch, noticing that in only five minutes, the old year would be over and she would be beginning a new year with her friends. A shooting star shot across the sky and Rika did what she always did. She clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and made a wish. A smile formed on her lips. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even hear the sound of the balcony door sliding open, allowing the blast of music to seep through momentarily before the door slid shut again.

"So what did you wish for?" a familiar voice startled the girl from her thoughts. She opened her eyes and turned her head toward the source.

"Henry?" Rika blinked a couple times in confusion, not knowing whether this was another one of her dreams or if it were real.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," the dark haired boy walked up to her and leaned against the rail of the balcony. He turned his eyes toward the sky.

"Oh," Rika finally smiled. She wasn't dreaming, "You just startled me, that's all." She too averted her attention back to the stars.

"So, how come you're out here?" Henry asked, not taking his eyes from the sky.

"How come _you're_ here?" Rika asked.

"I asked first," Henry pointed out.

"I needed some fresh air," Rika responded, "It was getting suffocating in there."

"Same here," Henry agreed, "_And_ Kazu was getting a little scary. By the way, what happened to him?" Rika looked toward the house to find that the boy was no longer sulking, rather he was openly staring at the blonde girl and Kenta, sending death glares in their direction.

"I don't know," Rika shrugged, "the last I saw, he was hitting on that blonde girl who's talking with Kenta now. How come you're here, I meant. I thought you were going across town."

"I see," Henry eyed the blonde girl for a while and then turned back toward his friend, "Who is she?"

"Why are you interested?" Rika asked smirking. She glanced at the blonde girl, also wondering who she was. She didn't exactly get any formal introductions when she showed up, so she had no idea who everyone besides her tamer friends were. She looked at Henry who was now gazing at the stars again, "How come you're here?"

Henry again ignored her question, "Just curious. Looks like Kenta's enjoying her company."

"Jealous?" Rika smirked again, but almost felt a pang of jealousy toward the blonde, herself, "How come you're ignoring my question?" She looked back into the house to see everyone crowded around Takato and Jeri. It was then that she realized they were counting down the seconds to the new year. It was almost here.

Henry just shrugged, also looking toward the party, "We're missing their countdown." He looked down at his watch to see that there were only ten seconds left until midnight.

"I don't care," Rika didn't even bother to look at her watch, but glanced at Henry's to see the second hand ticking away- seven... six... five... She spoke again, "Henry, you didn't answer me." She watched, feeling a tad annoyed as Henry ignored her, yet again, as he mouthed the last few seconds- three... two...

"Henry, how come-"

Before Rika could finish her sentence, she was silenced by Henry who had pulled her into his embrace and had placed his lips right onto hers. For only a split second, Rika contemplated knocking some sense into Henry. Who did _he_ think he was, just waltzing out here, ignoring her questions and then kissing her like that? But she refrained herself, finding that she liked this feeling. And so she kissed him back.

The sounds of horns and noisemakers sounded just as the two parted after that brief display of affection and moment of bliss. Rika only stared at Henry with a blank expression, not knowing what to make of his action.

"Happy New Year," was all the dark haired boy said as a smile appeared on his face. His arms were still wrapped around the girl with no sign of letting go. He smirked, "What?" He studied the blank, almost confused look on Rika Nonaka's face.

"..." Rika couldn't even remember what she had wanted to ask before. Or was she just asking a repetitive question? She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what had just happened a moment ago. She was asking a question, Henry was ignoring her, and then he kissed her. _Um..._ Rika continued to blink in confusion,_ let's go over that again..._

"If you're wondering," Henry smiled as he glanced inside to see the couples embracing one another from the excitement, "I _was_ going to be across town with my dad, but I decided not to go. I felt the need to come here tonight, cause I knew you'd be here."

"What- what are you saying?" Rika blinked a few times, still a little dazed from the kiss. She'd never kissed a boy before. Most of the boys she knew didn't even bother to come close to her. They were either after a much more attractive and feminine girl, like the blondy that Kenta was now making out with, or they were just plain scared of coming in contact with Rika's fist. It seemed that a cold, cool and tough exterior was one of the harder reputations to shake off. Was it truly her fault that all the guys were too afraid to come near her? It wasn't like she'd actually beat anyone up. It had just been a play to ward off possible friendships and now, it had become habit for Rika to act tough and snide toward people. People may change their thoughts on certain things, but personalities don't change that easily.

"I came back so I could be with you this New Year's," Henry's blunt and straight-forward answer caught Rika by surprise. Now she was truly speechless and again her mind seemed to go to outer space, as it continued to absorb all the things being said to her, on top of what had just happened.

"..." Rika just stood there, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"Rika?" Henry bit his lip. He didn't do anything wrong did he? Well, she hadn't pummeled him yet, so that meant that things couldn't be going too bad. He'd always had a thing for the girl and thought that she felt the same way.

"Me?" Rika finally uttered, "But, why me?" She shook her head, finally coming back to reality, though not exactly her normal self again. These stupid emotions and feelings always seemed to make her forget herself. She glanced back into the crowd and pointed out the blonde girl, "Why not her?" She pointed out a red head, "Or her?" She pointed her gaze toward another blonde. She didn't even know what she was doing right now. Trying to change the subject? No. Just sounding plain stupid? Sounded like it. 

"Or her?" She was about to point to another girl, but found her lips come in contact with Henry's once again. And like before, she didn't fight it.

"Are you done yet?" Henry spoke after the two finally parted. He smirked, "Or are you suggesting that I go in there and make out with that blonde, or maybe that red head, or maybe-"

"Don't even think about it, Henry Wong!" Rika managed to snake her arms around Henry and was now holding him so tight that he wouldn't have been able to move, even if he wanted to. She smiled, as she finally let the situation sink into her. That was all she needed, she guessed. Another kiss to bring her back to reality, "Don't think you can walk in here, ignore all my questions, kiss me like that, and then think you can just get away with it. Not if I can help it."

Henry smiled, "Of course not. I would never." He pulled the girl closer to him, "I came back to be with you. And nobody else."

Rika smiled, "My wish just came true." She leaned in and pecked Henry on the lips quickly, then turned toward the sky, Henry followed suit. The two stood out on the balcony in each other's arms, and stared up at the stars of the beautiful night sky. Both enjoying the special feeling between them for this new year they'd just stepped into together. It was the end of a year, but it was a beginning of a new one- and the beginning of something special and wonderful for the two tamers, for now, they would begin another part of their years... together and by each other's side.

________________________________________________________

Like I said. Corny. Maybe not too sappy. But corny.

This fic was mostly inspired by the fact that a friend of mine is going to be out of town on New Year's Eve. So this fic is dedicated to him- Happy New Year! and I hope I get to hear from you again soon after you leave.

Anyway, I hope the readers out there enjoyed this fic. Please review. Thanx. ^_^

If anyone is interested in any other fics by me:

Pride and Love- my most popular fic so far; a Taiora based on the concept and ideals from the story of Fa Mulan

'Thank You For Loving Me'- another one that people seem to love; a sweet sappy little Kouyako

Midnight Fox- the fic that I'm currently working on, not as popular as the other two; a Henrika semi-AU fic set about ten years in the future


End file.
